


Sub Rosa

by Alarice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarice/pseuds/Alarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses have many symbolic meanings. Love. Beauty. Secrecy. Connection of affection, attractiveness and arcanas in one place can be dangerous. Ladies and gentlemen, let me present story "under the rose"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Why would I even do that?” She asked, crossing her arms. She was standing near a window in a big room, full of weird objects. Some of them were glistening slightly in the light of the setting sun, others made funny, slightly-pitched sounds.

“Because his soul is still pure and you can save him” The man answered, looking at Victoria carefully.

“And if I fail?” She asked with barely perceptible challenge in her voice.

“It never hurts to try.”

She sighed quietly, turning around to face the window.

“Still, I don’t see the point. I don’t see the use for him in your plan.” she mumbled, looking straight ahead with shiny eyes.

“I just wish we could save him. That’s all, Victoria.”

_xxx_

A petite, dark haired girl was awkwardly stuffing clothes into a large trunk. Tucking an unruly lock of hair behind her ear, Victoria groaned impatiently. Holy Merlin’s pants, is it even goddamn possible to fit things in it?

She slammed the lid, abandoning the idea of packing an extra robe.

“Are you ready?” A calm voice came from behind her back. Victoria turned around slowly and nodded. She smiled at the person standing in the doorway.

“Good. I must leave now. Do you remember how to reach the school, Victoria?”

Victoria nodded again, looking at him as he walked out of her room. When the door closed quietly, she took a deep breath, crossed her arms and went to the window, her blue eyes watching the surroundings carefully. No one walked out of the house, she didn’t even hear the characteristic ‘pop’ that accompanies Apparation.

 _No wonder,_ she thought to herself with a sad smile, _he doesn’t want to be seen here_ , _he probably Apparated from inside the house_. She shook her head slightly and looked through the window again. The day wasn’t really nice, it was raining heavily and it didn’t seem like it would stop before it was time to go.

Why did she even agree to this plan in the first place? The idea of starting Hogwarts from _sixth year_ had never seemed more senseless before. Studying at home was way easier, not to mention the fact that her magical skills were already more advanced than that of an average sixth year. When he talked about it, everything was just so clear and meaningful.

 _Well, Vic,_ she thought, _you can’t change your mind, you already agreed._

She groaned with anger, nervously playing with her dark hair.

“Miss? Breakfast is ready.” A squeaky voice reached her ears as if from afar, waking her up from her thoughts.

“Yes, thank you, Spangle.” She mumbled, joining the house elf.

Thoughtlessly stirring her porridge, Victoria’s eyes were locked ahead. She didn’t like the strange feeling in her stomach, even looking at food made her sick. Grimacing to herself, she wondered when was the last time she had been this upset, but she truly couldn’t recall that.

“Miss, Sir ordered Spangle to make sure you will eat your breakfast.”, Spangle was standing next to Victoria’s chair, swaying slightly from side to side, making her quirky necklace rattle. Victoria smiled slightly at the elf, gathering a spoonful of porridge. With an almost heroic effort, she swallowed it and got up from the table.

“There, I ate. Am I dismissed, now?” She blinked at Spangle.

Not waiting for the house elf’s response, she grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the table and went back to her room. She sighed quietly.

“Now, time to go.” She mumbled to herself.

_xxx_

“Dumbledore, this idea is incredibly ludicrous”, Snape hissed, looking at the old man sitting behind his desk. “I can take care of it perfectly on my own!”

Dumbledore sighed quietly, looking at the dark-haired man over his half-moon glasses. “I never said you can’t, Severus” He smiled gently.

The various tinkling sounds behind Snape’s back, today more than ever before, drove him crazy.

“Then what is the point of this? She’s just a kid, we can’t just let her take control of the situation.” Severus answered quietly.

“She will not take control of the situation. Simply, she will simply be able to get closer to him than you could” Dumbledore said, still smiling.

“I am his favorite professor!”

“ _Only_ a professor, she can become his friend.”

“Still, Dumbledore, it’s unreasonable, they are both mere children!” Snape’s cold voice shivered slightly, but he regained control of himself almost immediately.

“It is my fault, Severus, but sadly, I think she is more an adult than a child.”

_xxx_

“Draco, may I have a word with you?” A motionless figure asked in a cold voice, looking without emotion at his nephew.

The young Malfoy stood up without a word, accompanied by worried gaze of his mother. Once they were alone in the big living room, Bellatrix placed hand on Draco’s arm. Not a single muscle moved on the teenager’s face.

“Forgive me, I did not want your mother to be present during this conversation. She is too nervous lately.” Lestrange said slowly, then added with excitement. “I wanted to let you know that we are very proud that the Dark Lord has chosen you for this task.”

“Thank you, Aunt Bella.” Draco said, smirking. He tried not to show it, but the vision of glory excited him. Bellatrix nodded with approval to his nephew and left, grinning.

_Draco was left alone with his dreams and unspoken promises._

_xxx_

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1: One Of My Lies

Victoria was looking around hesitantly, making people around her mumble in anger as she was standing in the middle of the brightly lit platform. She bit her lower lip slightly.

  
_It was supposed to be easy._

  
She was supposed to go through the wall between platform 9 and 10. But from which side? Did it actually matter or not? Then, with her big, light blue eyes, she spotted a girl with a trunk similar to her own. Without thinking, she left her luggage and ran up to the teenager with a storm of brown curls, stepping in front of her. The girl, who was accompanied by several people, reversed back to Victoria.  
"Excuse me-" Victoria started slowly, looking apologetically at the girl and the man in front of her, "-I was wondering how to-"  
She stopped, tilting her head slightly, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence. Casting a nervous glance at the wall behind all of them, she licked her lips with an abashed smile on them. Finally, Hermione understood the girl's problem and smiled in a friendly manner.  
"You are a new student?" she asked, trying to keep a squirming cat in her arms.  
"Yes," Victoria nodded with relief.  
Hermione looked at the girl sharply. She looked as if she was around her age, maybe a year younger. Long, raven-black hair fell gently on girl's back, her rather pale skin made her lips look like raspberries – though, as Hermione thought, it might have also been the effect of some spell. But actually it was nothing in comparison to her eyes. They were big, in the colour of clear sky, fringed with lashes matching the girl's hair. She had a mild, bright gaze that was also staring at Hermione curiously. Granger couldn't help but notice the mischievous twinkle, which reminded her of the one in Harry's green eyes.  
Just then, a boy with a sombre looking man passed through the barrier.  
With her eyes wide open, Victoria watched as they disappeared. And no one even noticed. Funny, huh?  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm Victoria Fynn," she reached out to shake hands with Hermione.  
"Hermione Granger," the girl responded with a wide smile. A red headed teenager joined them, looking at Fynn curiously.  
"This is my friend, Ron Weasley," presented Granger. Victoria reached out and shook his hand slightly.  
"Victoria," she said quietly, smiling. He smiled back, moving his hand through his fiery hair.  
"I was about to show Victoria how to go to the platform. Shall we?" Hermione looked at her new classmate.  
Victoria swallowed and nodded slightly. She had a feeling they will crash with the wall. Together, she and Hermione grabbed the handle of the trolley. They pushed it toward the wall, Vic gritting her eyelids. To her huge surprise, instead of sound of metal grating on concrete, she heard the tumult of many witches and wizards. She opened her eyes slowly, looking straight ahead in disbelief. Hermione smirked slightly and patted the girl on the back.  
"Sorry, it's just…" the dark-haired girl started, biting her lower lip in embarrassment.  
"It's fine, I get it," Granger grinned. "By the way, you moved here?"  
"Yes, well, I was used to studying in a rather small school in Faro." Victoria answered, looking around intently. "Is it always so crowded here?"  
"Yes, when the school year starts, these are all the students from all years and all four houses," Hermione answered, waving to someone. A boy of average height joined them, looking at Victoria somewhat… suspiciously?  
"Hi," she mumbled, trying not to look at him. Something told her that Potter doesn't really like too much attention.  
"Harry, this is Victoria, new student." Hermione presented her, grinning. Vic stifled the urge to bow and smiled shyly.  
"Harry," he answered shortly, looking shortly at Ron, who joined them. "So what, are we going to look for a compartment?"  
"Actually, Harry, we… I mean me and Ron, we have to go to prefects compartment and then patrol the train…" she said hesitantly, but then added quickly, "But I am sure Victoria will be happy to keep you company, she doesn't know anyone in here yet, so…" she was saying quickly, but Harry interrupted her with an impatient wave of the hand.  
"Want to go and find a place to sit?" he asked, looking at Victoria. She nodded willingly, grinning. It came to Harry's mind that those blue eyes were freaking him out, reminding him of Dumbledore's piercing gaze.  
Victoria, not waiting for his reaction, grabbed him by the arm. Ignoring Hermione's wide smile, he guided dark haired teenager to the train.  
"So…" he started, not exactly sure how to start. Damn, he wasn't good at talking to the girls at all!  
"Yes, I came here to study. I live with my aunt, you know," she said cheerfully, as if noticing his problem with asking her a question. "My parents died back when I was a kid, I don't really remember them."  
Still talking, she was looking around curiously. When they were about to enter the train, she met steely gaze of a blond teenager standing next to a stylish, blonde female. Licking her lips slightly, she offered him a polite smile, but his eyes had already moved to Harry, who was waiting for her next to the train.  
Victoria shook her head in amusement and joined Potter, grabbing the handle of her truck, but he stopped her, not moving his eyes from Malfoy.  
"Who was that?" she asked, when they sat down in an empty compartment.  
Harry groaned quietly before answering.  
"Draco Malfoy. Douchebag. Don't pay attention to him, most likely he will be a pain in the arse, like every year."  
She frowned, but didn't answer. _No one mentioned before that she will have to deal with childish prejudices._  
Victoria stared at the countryside outside the window. It was raining, again. Taking advantage of the opportunity that the girl wasn't paying attention to him, Harry looked at her. He decided that her eyes aren't so similar to Dumbledore's, after all. They were a bit brighter and cheerful. Her long, dark hair fell gently on her shoulders. She reminded him of someone, but he had no clue who it might be. She wasn't as pretty as Ginny or Hermione, but still, she was very good looking.  
The door opened and a small girl came in, nervously clenching something in her fist. Vic looked at her and so did Harry. Without a word, the kid shoved a note into Harry's hands and ran out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.  
Victoria chuckled, looking at Harry curiously. He frowned slightly, reading the message.  
"I have to go for now, I got invited for, well, a meeting," Potter scowled, getting up.  
"Sure thing." she answered, nodding. "I will take a walk maybe, but our trunks will be left here, so it should be fine."  
"Right," he mumbled, moving to the door reluctantly.  
"Go, the sooner you get there, the sooner it will be over," she said teasingly. He nodded sadly and went out.  
Fynn rested her head against the seat, closing her eyes. She couldn't decide if it was a good time to find Draco. Maybe it was a mistake to join Potter, but he seemed nice and, after all, no one can expect her to sit there all alone.  
After some time – it felt like it was a year to her, but maybe it was only five minutes – she stood up and stretched slightly. With one last look through the window, she left the compartment. Closing the door, she looked around. Making decision, she started walking slowly to the left, where the corridor had seemed a little less crowded.  
It was colder than she expected, she thought to herself, rubbing her arms. Compartments were really warm in comparison to the corridor. Some windows were open, but somehow the floor was dry.  
 _I love magic,_ she smirked to herself.  
Mumbling words of apology, she passed a group of giggling girls, watching something in excitement. Judging by the bright pink vial, handsome boys should be on guard.  
Trembling slightly, she stopped next to a window. It was getting darker, but she had no clue how much longer it will take to get to Hogwarts. She was still in her Muggle clothes, dark jeans and a simple, white t-shirt. Actually, most of the time she wore robes, but this time she had to wear these weird clothes.  
"Well, well, look who's here?" she heard a quiet voice behind her. Not turning around, she closed her eyes, holding back a smile of satisfaction. After all, she didn't have to look for him.  
"Hello," she mumbled, turning to him, which was rather problematic, as he was standing really close. His intention was to make her feel uncomfortable, she was aware of that, so she didn't try to move away. Instead, she pulled her head up, looking straight into his grey eyes.  
"Potter's new friend?" he asked, smirking. She smiled slightly, tilting her head.  
His original plan was to disparage her, but instead, his eyes were moving lazily over her face. He loved the smell of chocolate that surrounded her.  
"I've met him, Hermione and Ron on the platform," she whispered, moving her eyes to the left. Someone was coming and Draco jumped away. Some girl casted a strange glance at them and ran away quickly. Victoria lowered her head and smirked, thinking how weird they must have looked.  
"Another Mudblood?" he growled, not coming closer this time. That scent was annoyingly pleasant.  
"Why?" she asked slowly. Unconsciously, she was playing with strand of her hair.  
"Why do I ask or why do I care?" he smiled coldly, crossing his arms.  
"Both, I guess," shrugging, Victoria felt again how cold she was. Stopping her teeth from chattering, she clenched her jaws.  
"I don't care. Curiosity is the answer for both of those questions. I have never seen you here before." he spotted.  
"I am new," she explained shortly. "I think I should go back to my compartment, I am freezing."  
He nodded reluctantly, looking at her as if he was considering something.  
"Maybe… Maybe you would like to join me and my friends? We are way better company than Weasel, Potter and the Mudblood."  
Feeling like everything inside her was yelling to reject his offer, she clenched her jaw even tighter.  
"Your friends will not mind?" she asked sweetly, not exactly sure how she stopped herself from washing that smirk from his pale face with one spell. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
"Do I look like a person who cares?" he asked, showing perfectly white teeth in a smile.  
"However, my trunk is still in the same compartment as Potter's." she mumbled. She knew that it was a goddamn amazing opportunity, not actually sure why she was jibbing.  
"Victoria?" a female voice on her right made her turn very rapidly. "You're not with Harry?"  
With the corner of her eye she noticed as Malfoy repeated her name silently.  
"He left somewhere," she answered quickly, unwittingly digging her nails into her hands. It was now or never, otherwise she would change her mind. And such an opportunity, she really couldn't lose. "And I think I would rather stay with…" she looked at him quickly, realizing that he didn't mention his name and it would be rather weird to show that she knows his name really well. Like she had heard it millions of times in the last couple of weeks. Seriously, millions of times.  
"Draco," he smirked, looking at Hermione mockingly. Fynn lowered her head slightly, biting her lower lip as she felt his arm around her waist. He pulled her a bit closer and she followed obediently, promising herself that when it will all be over, she would kill him.  
"Oh," Granger mumbled in surprise. Her eyes were moving from Victoria's waist to her face. "Oh, sure. Bye."  
When she left, Victoria felt a huge need to run after her, but she ignored it. Or at least, she was doing her best to ignore it.  
"Shall we?" he asked with a pleased smile, trying to hug her even closer, but she slipped from his grasp.  
"Sure," she said shortly.  
No one said it will be easy, idiot. So clench your teeth and go on!  
He clenched his teeth when she moved away, but didn't say a single word. He wasn't used to that kind of behaviour, probably. Parkinson and all those Slytherin girls running after him like dogs.  
As they reached Slytherin's compartment, Draco opened the door and pushed her slightly to go in first. The look in Pansy's eyes told her that she should have stayed in her old compartment with Potter. Without a word, Fynn dropped into the free seat by the window. Draco sat down next to Parkinson, who pulled closer to him immediately.  
"This is Victoria." Draco said, smirking to at his friends. She nodded to them. As far as she could tell, Zabini was missing, so probably, he was at the same meeting as Harry. Nott, a slim, dark haired boy looked at her without interest. "By the way, which house will you join?"  
With huge effort, she stopped herself from giggling. Instead, she bit her lip, which, as she hoped, looked as if she was confused.  
"None yet," she mumbled. "That… Well, Director, said that I will be assigned the same time as the other new students."  
"Oh, I hope you won't go to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor!" Pansy said sweetly, grabbing Draco's hand. Victoria grinned, not able to hold back her amusement anymore.  
"I don't care where I will go." she snorted, crossing her arms. She snuggled deeper into the plush seat and stared into the darkness behind the window, cutting off the discussion.  
 _It's going to be a long year._

  
                                                                                                                          _xxx_

  
The door to their compartment opened and Blaise Zabini went came in. Mumbling something about an idiotic meeting, he tried to lock the door, but he couldn't. With her eyes wide open, Victoria observed as a dark shoe drifted near her head.  
 _Unfuckingbelievable._  
Unfortunately, Draco was looking in the same direction. She took a deep breath, trying to think of something, but not a single genius idea came to her mind. With relief, she noticed, that the young Malfoy had probably come to the conclusion that it was some kind of hallucination. He laid his head on Pansy's lap and started to boast.  
 _Moron._  
Victoria stood up impatiently. Everyone looked at her.  
"I… I should dress up," she mumbled, running out of the compartment. She didn't even bother to close the door behind her. Pushing several people as she ran, she finally reached compartment, in which she was had been sitting with Harry before. Ron and Hermione looked at her in surprise.  
"Hi," she panted, feeling singing in her side, "Have you seen Harry?"  
Hermione frowned and Ron gave her a hostile look. Damn, she must have told him already.  
"No, he didn't come back from that meeting you told me about." Hermione answered slowly, watching Victoria nervously taking her trunk from the shelf. "Why…"  
But before she managed to finish the sentence, Fynn rushed out of the room, holding her robes.  
 _Goddamn idiot._  
She changed her clothes in the toilet and, trying to regain her breath, she walked slowly to Slytherin's compartment. Draco's grey eyes watched her as she closed the door behind her. His head was still resting on Pansy's lap and the girl's hand was slowly stroking his hair. She sent Vic a triumphant look, but Fynn was too absorbed in her own thoughts to pay attention.  
Nervously straightening her skirt, she sat down, looking through the window. She was really grateful that no one was trying to draw her into conversation. Draco was staring at her, but didn't say a single word.  
She was thinking quickly about any kind of solution to this situation. She was more than sure that Draco had noticed Potter's shoe, but had probably decided that he was hallucinating. She was hoping he did, anyway.  
"I think we will be leaving the train soon." Blaise's deep voice tore through her thoughts. Looking up, she noticed as that he was taking his trunk from the shelf. And at that moment, she heard a quiet gasp. Trying not to wince, she looked around quickly. Pansy had left to the toilet to change, while the boys were still looking for their robes. Malfoy had his back turned to her.  
Victoria licked her teeth, clenching her hands on the seat. When it was only her and Malfoy left alone in the compartment, she felt her last opportunity to help Potter.  
"Draco?" she said quietly. He looked at her questioningly up from his trunk. Biting her lower lip, she glanced at him hesitantly. "Can I… Well, can we go together? I have a feeling that your friends don't like me very much and… Hermione was angry at me about something… I don't know anyone else."  
"Sure. But wait for me outside, I have to change." he smirked, finally closing his trunk.  
She nodded absently, leaving the compartment.  
"Fuck…" she mumbled, leaning against the wall. She heard some voices through the opened window. Smiling to herself, she rushed outside.  
"Excuse me!" she yelled at young female. "Excuse me", she repeated, coming closer. "Harry Potter's friends asked me to tell you that Harry is missing!"  
The female frowned, but before she was able to ask her another question, Draco jumped down from the steps of the train. Victoria rushed to him, begging in her mind for the woman not to follow them.  
"What did she want from you?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"She asked me why I was there, all alone." she shrugged, catching up with him. He looked very pleased with himself. Well then, hopefully Harry was still in one piece.  
Draco looked at the girl walking next to him. From this perspective, he noticed that she had very long eyelashes. Probably the longest he had seen in his whole life. In general, he found her attractive. And that chocolate scent… He took a deep breath in a hope to smell it again.  
"Where are you from?" he asked, trying to push away the thoughts he wasn't supposed to have.  
"England, why?" she looked at him.  
"Just curious." he shrugged. "So why you didn't go to school with us before?"  
"You want to know if I am a pureblood? Well, the answer is I am half-blood. Father was Muggle." she said without any emotion. "Yes", she added, seeing his glance. "Was. They are dead, both of them."  
"I am sorry." he said, in a tone that suggested that he didn't really care.  
"No need. I don't really remember them. I live with my aunt."  
It was quite dark outside. Afraid to stumble – and maybe a little bit of trying to show him that she was vulnerable (always works in books from Amanda Belby!), she grabbed him by the arm.  
"Carefully," he mumbled when she almost tripped on a protruding root.  
"Is it…" she started, biting her lower lip, "How I will get assigned to a House?"  
"The Sorting Hat takes care of it." he answered shortly. It came to his mind that it was actually idiotic to talk with her before he can be sure where she lands. He would not step out of the shower for a week if she landed in Gryffindor! Yuck. On the other hand… He gave her another quick look. Merlin, those lips!  
Victoria nodded absently, looking at her feet.

  
_xxx_

  
"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat yelled and the boy ran to the green Slytherin table.  
"Fynn, Victoria!" the old lady with a narrow mouth called her. Ignoring all those looks, she sat down on the stool and fell into complete darkness when the Hat covered her eyes.  
"What do we have here… Bravery… Arrogance… Intelligence… Cunning. You would fit in Gryffindor, young lady, AND in Slytherin. What to do…"  
Trying not to move her lips, Victoria clenched her eyes and focused on one thought: _Slytherin, I beg you._  
"Are you sure?" the Hat's voice whispered.  
 _Yes. Yes. YES._  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Holding back a sigh of relief, she rushed to the Slytherin's table to sit opposite to Malfoy, next to Zabini, who patted her approvingly on the back. Draco smirked to at her, making Pansy move closer to him in an impulse of jealousy. Victoria sighed quietly, looking sadly at her empty plate.  
 _It's going to be a long, long year._


End file.
